


Добро пожаловать в Эринвуд!

by tavvitar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почтенные маги Британии, достигшие совершеннолетия! Если вы пресыщены чудесами – Эринвуд ждет вас семнадцатого мая! К вашим услугам: правильное настроение, нужная погода и самые странные вещи, которые только могут произойти в этом мире. Здесь вы найдете все, что по-настоящему угодно вашей душе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в Эринвуд!

**Author's Note:**

> написано в день рождения mrs. S. T. Snape. Иллюстрации - замечательной okzzzana. Еще раз спасибо тебе, друг.

Когда Гарри прибыл в Эринвуд, там шел дождь, тяжелый и плотный. Пока он доставал палочку, одежда так пропиталась водой, что казалось, будто ее и нет вовсе. Пальцы едва сгибались от холода, и согревающее вышло как надо только со второго раза. От мантии пошел пар. Гарри обругал про себя отдел приблизительного прорицания погодных условий и добавил водооталкивающее. Пасмурно с прояснениями — х-х-ха! Как же, как же... тут впору ковчег искать, да привязаться к мачте покрепче, чтоб не унесло. Только с температурой и не ошиблись — раз дождь, то определенно выше нуля. 

Под ногами чавкала жирная густая грязь; кое-как добравшись до булыжной мостовой, Гарри огляделся, пытаясь определить, в какой стороне находится гостиница. Сквозь серую стену дождя были видны невысокие кирпичные домики с острыми крышами. Ветви голых деревьев царапали небо. Он поежился и медленно зашагал по широкой улице, вглядываясь в старомодные деревянные вывески. 

Даже после согревающих чар казалось, будто тело окутано холодным сырым шелком. Ветер качал  раскрашенные доски над дверями, выл и грохотал цепями креплений почище любого призрака. Одну из вывесок — круглую и грубую, будто днище старой бочки — так сильно крутило и било о стену, что Гарри даже не сразу разглядел надпись «гостиница» и рисунок: пестрый клубок и воткнутые в него ножницы. 

Слава Мерлину! 

Он буквально взлетел на крыльцо, толкнул массивную дверь и сразу же заморгал от яркого горячего света. По телу прошла ласковая волна магии — как будто слизывая с него грязь, холод и сырость улицы. Гарри поправил сползшие с носа очки и увидел прямо перед собой белокурую девушку с милым округлым лицом. 

— Огромное спасибо! — сказал он с чувством. — Какая же отвратительная погода сегодня! 

Она не ответила. Только склонила голову набок и улыбнулась. На щеках обозначились чудесные ямочки, и Гарри тут же поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ. Он протянул руку. 

— Здравствуйте! Я… 

Девушка, все так же улыбаясь, крепко взяла его за руку, повернула ладонью вверх — и Гарри подавился словами, только сейчас заметив неподвижность ярких голубых глаз. Острые ноготки пробежали по линям на его ладони. Гарри ощутил мгновенную сильную боль, как если бы его резали бритвой.

 — Мистер Гарри Поттер. Двадцать четыре года. Аврор, Министерство магии, Великобритания. 

Голос девушки был глубоким и приятным, но отстраненным, будто механическим. Гарри вдруг с ужасом представил, как будет стоять здесь вечность и слушать свою биографию в коротких фразах, которые чрезвычайно подошли бы для надгробия. Но девушка отпустила его руку и совсем другим, деловитым и приветливым тоном сказала: 

— Номер восемь полностью готов. Это на втором этаже. Тепло, и мы только что поставили в вазу свежие розы. Вы любите розы? 

— Ну… — Он совершенно растерялся. — Мне, в общем, все равно. 

— Просто у некоторых от запаха роз болит голова. Но, если они вам не помешают… 

— У меня не болит. То есть — в смысле, не помешают. 

— Хорошо. 

Она снова улыбнулась, и Гарри удивился собственному страху, испытанному всего минуту назад. Он ощутил запах сахарной ваты и вкус леденцовых перьев. В неподвижных глазах плыло отражение его самого, Рона и Гермионы, и улицы Хогсмита, и цветущей рябины напротив витрины «Зонко»… Гарри тряхнул головой. Видение рассеялось, но ощущение давно прошедшего счастливого мгновения никуда не делось. Будто поймал в ладонь солнечного зайчика посреди ночи. 

В номере было действительно тепло и довольно уютно: широкая кровать с цветным покрывалом, массивная светлая мебель и тонкий аромат роз. Единственное, что удручало — слишком высокий потолок и крошечные окна, занавешенные плотными синими шторами. Гарри отодвинул их, выглянул на улицу. Дождь заливал стекла, оставляя от мира снаружи только размытые неровные очертания. Гарри поежился и опустил штору. Потом залез в карман, вытащил оттуда крошечный рюкзак, бросил на постель. 

— Кресцере. 

Рюкзак мгновенно увеличился в размерах. При этом клапан от бокового кармана разошелся, и на кровать свесился длинный теплый носок. Гарри вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, откуда это взялось, и принялся распаковывать вещи. Джинсы, пара свитеров, футболки, белье, полотенце с цепочкой лепреконов, отплясывающих рил — подарок Джинни из Ирландии… носок грубой вязки в оранжево–салатную полоску был только один. Гарри улыбнулся, вспомнив последний свой приезд в Нору, аккуратно свернул носок клубочком и засунул обратно в карман рюкзака. 

Последним он вытянул на свет изрядно потрепанный номер «Придиры». Крупные готические буквы на первой странице переливались всеми цветами радуги, аж в глазах рябило. Гарри уселся на кровать, расправил газету на коленях и посмотрел на текст, который выучил, кажется, уже дословно. 

**Добро пожаловать в Эринвуд на Ярмарку странностей!**

_Почтенные маги Британии, достигшие совершеннолетия! Если вы пресыщены чудесами — Эринвуд ждет вас семнадцатого мая! К вашим услугам: правильное настроение, нужная погода и самые странные вещи, которые только могут произойти в этом мире. Здесь вы найдете все, что по-настоящему угодно вашей душе. Порт-ключи можно приобрести по адресу: Косой Переулок, дом с синей крышей и кривым водостоком. Цена — тридцать восемь галлеонов за штуку. Спешите! Количество ограничено!»_

Буквы вспыхивали и расплывались перед глазами. Гарри снял очки, потер переносицу. 

— Нужная погода… — пробормотал он сердито. 

В Аврорате все были уверены, что разговор идет о мошенничестве — хотя Отдел Тайн чуть ли не бился в истерике, доказывая, что появление Ярмарки впервые за последние двести пятнадцать лет подпадает исключительно под их юрисдикцию. Говорили, что Робардс, начальник Гарри, и Грэхем Пибоди, глава невыразимцев, едва не подрались в кабинете министра. И что Шеклбот принял сторону Аврората только потому, что был достойным учеником покойного Грюма.

«Это просто ужасно, — возмущалась Гермиона. — Это все равно что в Кенсингтоне из горящего куста раздался бы человеческий голос, а вместо Папы Римского туда приехала бы пожарная бригада!» Рон спросил, кто такой Папа Римский. Гарри заметил, что он бы тоже вызвал пожарных, а также группу психиатров. И обливиэйторов — на всякий случай. Гермиона посмотрела на него с жалостью и произнесла целую речь по поводу профессиональной деформации. «Даже в мире волшебников слышать голоса — плохой признак», — пожал плечами Гарри. Гермиона покраснела и тихо сказала: «Но ведь тогда был прав ты, а не мы» … Когда Рон высказался в том смысле, что Гермионе просто не досталось порт-ключа, вот она теперь и злится — Гарри был ему весьма благодарен. 

 _По–настоящему_. Это слово пряталось в округлых формулах рекламы, как змея в трубе, и его тихое настойчивое шипение оглушало. 

Никому из авроров, занимавшихся расследованием, купить ключ не удалось. Робардс пребывал в такой ярости, что послал группу в дом с синей крышей. Которого на месте не обнаружилось. Допрос работников «Придиры» тоже ничего не дал: объявление пришло совиной почтой. К нему была приложена расписка о том, что на счет газеты в Гринготтсе перечислены восемь галлеонов за публикацию — во много раз больше, чем следовало. Невыразимцы вновь пошли в атаку, требуя признать, что Ярмарка была не мошенничеством, а настоящим чудом, и Аврорат испортил все, что мог испортить. Робардс не сдался. Все министерство с интересом и некоторым ужасом наблюдало этот конфликт. В конце концов Отдел тайн отступил. Аврорат, несмотря на все попытки, так и не смог установить, какое количество ключей и кому было продано. Гарри ждал семнадцатого мая. Порт-ключ — спутанный моток ниток для вышивания — лежал в ящике его стола вместе с цветастым объявлением. 

Он отбросил газету в сторону и встал. Сначала переодеться — в маггловской одежде будет гораздо удобнее, да и теплее. Потом найти, где перекусить, а заодно выяснить, где располагается эта самая легендарная ярмарка. Потом можно будет прогуляться по городу… 

За окном взвыло и так хлестнуло водой в стекло, что Гарри вздрогнул. «А синоптики-то ни при чем, — мрачно подумал он, расстегивая мантию. — Если здешняя погода действительно «как нужно» кому-то там, то хотел бы я посмотреть на этого психа».   

Вниз Гарри спустился через полчаса. В холле было пусто. Слепая девушка сидела в широком кресле за стойкой и что–то вырезала из бумаги. Острые ножницы так и мелькали, обрезки осыпались на длинную голубую юбку. За спиной у нее громоздился массивный стеллаж с нумерованными ящиками. Гарри замер. 

—  Не бойтесь, мистер Поттер. Я не поранюсь. — Лезвия были почти не видны, больше всего это напоминало трепыхание крылышек снитча. — Вы хорошо устроились? 

— Да. Да, вполне, спасибо. А у вас еще много постояльцев? 

— О, достаточно. Просто они все заняты своими делами. Ярмарка продлится всего два дня, вы понимаете. Никто не хочет зря тратить время. — Гарри вскинул голову, и она мягко добавила: — Вы его тоже не тратите. Здесь вообще невозможно что–то потерять, только не все это понимают.   

— Ясно. Скажите, мисс… э-э-э… 

— Можете звать меня Ати. Я не всем это позволяю, но вы мне очень нравитесь. 

— Нравлюсь? — ошалело переспросил Гарри. 

— Разумеется. Вы очень хорошо получаетесь. 

Она отложила ножницы и легонько дунула на ладонь. Вырезанная из бумаги фигурка развернулась в воздухе. Она была белой и плоской, но Гарри показалось, что он слышит тихое дыхание, похожее на шелест листвы. 

—  Это что, я? — уточнил Гарри. 

Ати прикрыла пустые неподвижные глаза. 

— В некотором роде. Это вы в Эринвуде. Ничего лишнего. 

Гарри подумал, что ничего не понимает в искусстве. И вообще ничего не понимает. Фигурка покачнулась и спланировала на стойку. Тихий шелест в ушах смолк. Атти взяла ножницы, щелкнула ими — и все обрезки пропали, как не было. 

— Я бы хотел поесть чего–нибудь, — сказал Гарри с тяжелым вздохом. 

— Вдоль Большой улицы, второй поворот направо, трактир «Мастер Криперс». 

Ящик с номером девять выдвинулся со скрипом, оттуда вылетел лист бумаги и упал прямо в руку Атти. Замелькали чуткие тонкие пальцы, блеснули лезвия ножниц… Гарри тоскливо покосился на дверь, наложил Импервус и вышел в дождь. 

Он приготовился к ледяному шквалу, но не успел сделать и нескольких шагов, как ветер стих. Теперь это была просто обычная английская погода, унылая, как разваренная овсянка тети Петунии. По камням мостовой текли целые реки, однажды Гарри даже померещился блеск серебристой чешуи в луже посреди дороги. Он перешел ее вброд, провалившись по щиколотку — на грязь Импервус не действовал, и перебираться на газон, который представлял собою слабую щетку зелени поверх жирной вязкой земли, Гарри не улыбалось. Он шел медленно, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы не пропустить нужный поворот. Кряжистые дома из красного кирпича под острыми железными крышами казались совершенно одинаковыми, обыкновенными и какими–то плоскими, как театральная декорация. Ощущение игрушечности было таким сильным, что Гарри даже обошел один из домов и потрогал неровные швы между камнями. Рядом с грохотом распахнулось окно и оттуда высунулось дуло ружья. 

— Кто здесь?! — рявкнул старческий голос. 

Гарри осторожно прокрался вдоль стены, выбрался обратно на мостовую и расхохотался. Тревожная, настороженная внимательность вдруг исчезла, развеялась водяной пылью. Все вокруг стало невесомым, прозрачным и ярким — как будто до сих пор он смотрел на город сквозь плотный пузырь или стеклянную стену. Гарри с наслаждением втянул запах цветущей черемухи, мокрой травы и — явно откуда–то неподалеку — жареной картошки. Желудок требовательно заурчал. Гарри положил ладонь на живот и, все еще смеясь, сказал: 

— Веди! 

До трактира он добрался быстро и без приключений, если не считать того, что чуть не попал под старинный черный автомобиль с открытым верхом — Гарри видел такие только на картинках и в кино. В машине сидела некрасивая молодая женщина и улыбалась отрешенной счастливой улыбкой. На ней, видимо, были какие–то защитные чары: серебряные нити дождя, стекая по ним, опутывали автомобиль, словно кокон. Больше никаких людей на улицах почему-то не было, хотя отовсюду доносились обрывки разговоры и звук шагов. Некоторые совершенно точно шли из–за закрытых окон и дверей, а пару раз Гарри видел метлы, взмывающие в небо с крыш — но по дороге так никого и не встретил. Берясь за здоровое чугунное кольцо в двери «Мастер Криперс», Гарри был почти уверен, что внутри никого не окажется. Но в большом светлом зале было людно и шумно. Гарри снял с себя чары и огляделся, выискивая свободное местечко. 

Это было совершенно не похоже на трактир — скорее на ресторанный зал, оформленный, правда, совершенно сумасшедшим дизайнером. Матовые полукруглые окна. Белоснежные скатерти, цветная толстостенная посуда, теплый свет квадратных фонариков. И ярко-оранжевые стены, увитые стеблями вьюнов в белых глиняных горшках.  Гарри покачал головой: он ничего не понимал в таких вещах, но выглядело это диковато. Хотя и не раздражало, даже наоборот — судя по спокойным и веселым лицам посетителей. 

Компания из трех человек поднялась из–за стола в середине зала, и Гарри поспешил занять его. К тому моменту, как он уселся на мягкий стул с высокой резной спинкой, стол на глазах ужался на треть. Скатерть стала белоснежной, грязная посуда исчезла и на ее месте появилась новая, из тяжелого темно–зеленого фаянса. Опять сладко и чудесно запахло жареной картошкой; Гарри потянул носом — и в тот же миг на тарелке перед ним образовалась горка золотистых округлых картофелин. Из широкой чашки пошел ароматный кофейный парок. Гарри взял ее в ладони и поймал себя на том, что жмурится от удовольствия. 

Он неторопливо расправлялся с остатками своего чересчур позднего завтрака, когда на скатерть упала тень и послышался скрип отодвигаемого стула. Гарри краем глаза заметил темно-синий рукав, поднял голову — и замер, не донеся вилку до рта.

 — Гарри Поттер. 

Произнесено это было с такими знакомыми интонациями, что Гарри почти автоматически положил вилку на стол и протянул: 

— Все та же прежняя знаменитость. Отомри, Северус. И садись — здесь не занято. 

Снейп несколько секунд смотрел на него с каменным лицом. Потом уселся и стал неторопливо расправлять салфетку. 

Следующие десять минут прошли в полном молчании. Снейп методично поедал омлет с зеленым горошком. Гарри выпил свой кофе и подумал, что надо уйти. Кружка наполнилась снова. Он поднес ее к губам, бросив быстрый взгляд на Снейпа. Его волосы были мокрыми, как будто он только что выбрался из душа. Плечи синего свитера с высоким горлом были явно влажными, а кончик длинного носа изрядно покраснел. Снейп наколол на вилку последнюю горошину, отправил ее в рот и вытер губы салфеткой — быстрый, знакомый жест. Гарри сделал вид, что рассматривает узор из листьев и теней на стене. 

Кажется, он помнил слишком много. 

— Какая отвратительная погода, — сказал Снейп. 

Гарри вздрогнул. Кофе выплеснулся ему на руку. Зашипев, Гарри схватил салфетку и вытер покрасневшую кожу. 

— Поттер, ты так дергаешься, как будто я обвинил тебя в убийстве, а не заговорил о погоде, — заметил Снейп хладнокровно и взялся за свой чай. 

— Это от шока. Не думал, что ты умеешь разговаривать за едой, тем более из вежливости. 

Снейп пожал плечами. 

—  Это не вежливость, Поттер. Просто наше молчание было чрезвычайно напряженным, и я заговорил на первую интересующую меня тему. 

Гарри уловил легкое ударение на слове «меня» и усмехнулся. 

— Извини. Не стоило подозревать тебя в таких страшных вещах. Ты не знаешь, как здесь расплачиваются? 

— Нет. 

Снейп отвернулся. Гарри заметил капли воды, стекавшие с мокрых прядей по скулам, и едва подавил желание вытащить палочку и наложить высушивающее. И согревающее. 

— Я думал, ты что-нибудь знаешь про это место, — сказал он вместо того, чтобы встать и уйти. 

— Если ты заметил, Поттер, то мне гораздо меньше, чем двести лет, а Ярмарку в Британии последний раз видели как раз тогда. 

— Двести пятнадцать, — пробормотал Гарри. 

— Что? 

— Последний раз Ярмарка странностей проходила двести пятнадцать лет назад. 

Снейп окинул его тяжелым взглядом. Гарри был уверен, что сейчас услышит что-нибудь вроде: «поскольку ты все знаешь и без меня, твои вопросы бессмысленны», — но вместо этого Снейп вздохнул и потер лицо руками. Еще один знакомый жест — усталость, попытка собраться, прежде чем отвечать на трудный вопрос, сейчас он потрет ладони друг о друга и сомкнет пальцы в замок… Гарри положил в полупустую чашку пять ложек сахара и принялся тщательно размешивать. 

— Я знаю не больше твоего, — сказал Снейп просто. — Блуждающий городок, последний раз появлялся в магической Британии в 1791 году, и с тех пор его больше никто не видел, хотя когда–то Ярмарка странностей проходила строго раз в пятьдесят два года в разных странах. Никто не может сказать, когда это началось. Никто не знает, почему прекратилось. Цена порт-ключа не меняется веками и составляет тридцать восемь галлеонов. Вот и все. 

— Как это — все? А Ярмарка? Я не нашел ни одного описания, но должны же они быть! Может, рассказы, или слухи… 

Снейп чуть улыбнулся — мягкой, мимолетной улыбкой. Гарри отхлебнул кофе и не почувствовал вкуса. 

— Это все и есть ярмарка, Поттер. Любой, кто заплатил за вход в Эринвуд, получает в обмен вещи и события. Нелепые, странные и не имеющие никакого смысла. А описаний нет, потому что люди не распространяются об этом. Скорее всего, не хотят выглядеть идиотами. 

— Или это слишком личное.

— Возможно. 

Некоторое время они сидели, не глядя друг на друга, посреди гомонящего зала. Потом Гарри сделал над собой усилие и встал. 

— Мне пора, — сказал он неловко. 

Снейп бросил на него равнодушный взгляд и кивнул. 

— Желаю удачи в расследовании, Поттер. 

— С чего ты решил?.. 

— А что тебе тут еще делать? Я так полагаю, новость об Эринвуде вызвала большой ажиотаж в министерстве. Ты здесь один или с тобой целая группа? 

Гарри понял, что еще минута этого разговора — и он просто задохнется. Обида — идиотская и совершенно детская — ворочалась под ребрами, как рассерженный еж. 

— Это служебная информация, — сказал он нейтральным тоном. — Всего хорошего, Северус. 

— Гарри? 

Он обернулся, надеясь встретить прямой взгляд, но увидел только, как Снейп намазывает масло на хлеб.  

— Что? 

— Удачи. 

— Тебе тоже. — Гарри вынул из кармана золотой галлеон и положил на стол. — Расплатись за меня. Этого наверняка хватит. 

После тепла «Мастер Криперс» снаружи показалось совсем неуютно. Гарри произнес заклинание и с сожалением подумал об оставшейся дома кожаной куртке — мягкой, с шерстяными манжетами, не продуваемой никакими ветрами. В этой куртке ему было бы гораздо лучше, чем под чарами. Натянув повыше ворот свитера, Гарри поежился и пошел по улице. 

Он хотел выйти к гостинице, но уже после второго поворота сообразил, что идет куда-то не туда: по дороге к трактиру не было никаких разноцветных палисадников, засаженных маленькими елочками. Гарри повернул назад, думая выйти на улицу с приземистыми красными домами, но в результате оказался на людной маленькой площади, которая была заставлена лотками и жаровнями. Здесь пахло можжевельником и дымом, а дождь, не долетая до земли, обращался в белесый туман. Гарри засмотрелся на раскосую торговку в засаленной мантии, которая без палочки левитировала перед собой чугунную решетку с пятью здоровенными стейками. Вокруг него стояли пять молоденьких девчонок. Торговка заметила взгляд Гарри, подмигнула ему и, широко разинув рот, дохнула огнем на решетку. Девчонки с визгом бросились врассыпную. Расхохотавшись, торговка легко подбросила жаровню вверх — и та распалась на пять бумажных подносов, с которых свисали края стейков. Один такой поднос, как скат, подплыл к Гарри и призывно помахал «плавниками». Гарри покачал головой и пошел дальше, пробираясь сквозь толпу. 

В извилистый узкий переулок он выбрался, ошалевший от шума и толкотни. На шее болтался деревянный амулет в виде скворечника, а к локтю был привязан воздушный шар, переливавшийся из антрацита в синеву и обратно. Он все время подпрыгивал на белой длинной бечевке; в абсолютной тишине переулка Гарри слышал, как стучат капли воды по тугому латексу. Он понятия не имел, откуда взялся этот шар, не говоря о скворечнике — но это его не тревожило. Честно говоря, его ничего не тревожило вообще. Гарри посмотрел вперед, туда, где между разноцветными домами виднелся арочный проем выхода. Шар сильно дернулся, как озорной щенок на поводке, потянул его за собой — и Гарри последовал за ним, чувствуя, как вскипает внутри счастливое чувство веселой, нерассуждающей свободы. 

Он шел по булыжной мостовой, и эхо повторяло шум его шагов. Переулок привел их с шариком к огромному парку, совершенно неухоженному и цветущему так, будто завтра был последний день земли. Гарри едва не задохнулся от свежего аромата молодой листвы. Шарик, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, тащил его вперед, через лужи и нестриженые газоны, мимо кривых клумб, где вперемешку росли полынь и гиацинты. На перекрестке из нескольких тропинок бечевка натянулась струной, врезавшись в рукав. Гарри остановился, посмотрел вверх. Шарик подрагивал напряженно, тянулся вверх, в хмурое низкое небо. Бечевка вибрировала со странным звуком, похожим на поскуливание. Гарри притянул к себе шар, легко погладил округлый гладкий бок и дернул за белый хвостик у самого локтя. Узел мгновенно распался. Шарик взмыл вверх, мотая бечевкой из стороны в сторону, и Гарри показалось, что небо удивленно поднимает облачные седые брови.  

Как быть дальше, он не знал. Тонкие нити тропинок тянулись в разные стороны, путались, переплетались. Гарри уже достал было палочку, чтобы определить направление, но потом сунул ее обратно в чехол и, оглядевшись в нерешительности, шагнул вправо. Под ногами захлюпало; сквозь подошвы ботинок Гарри почувствовал мелкие камушки, жирную мокрую землю, холодные щупальца корней и то, как бьются о него, стремясь вырваться наружу, побеги молодой травы. Это было почти физической болью — чувствовать себя бессмысленной давящей силой. Гарри быстро пошел вперед, стремясь избавиться от этого невыносимого ощущения, но оно снова обожгло его — от пят до макушки, и тогда он понесся вперед так быстро, что почти не касался земли, которая вскрикивала каждый раз, когда он вминался в нее. Лишь когда под ногами Гарри оказались глухие каменные плитки, он смог остановиться. 

Это было что–то вроде парка аттракционов. В середине его возвышалась каменная площадка, из которой рос чудовищных размеров клен. Его крона терялась где–то высоко в небе, половина ветвей были высохшими. С них свисали качели из цветочных гирлянд. Камни вокруг клена были усыпаны желтыми и красными листьями размером с хороший ковер. На глазах у Гарри бойкий старичок в клетчатом макинтоше наступил на такой лист — и взмыл в небо, к качелям, где его со смехом подхватили несколько магов — судя по языку, напоминавшему птичий щебет, французов. Под разноцветными навесами продавали фрукты в теплой карамели на палочках, нелепые маленькие зонтики, бисерные браслеты, бумажные шляпы и прочую чепуху. Гарри подошел к палатке с марципановыми цветами. Ему вдруг показалось, что букет нежных голубых незабудок, усыпанных капельками сахарной росы, понравится Гермионе. Крошечная продавщица, похожая на пикси, сощурилась и назвала цену. Гарри восхищенно заулыбался и следующие десять минут торговался с таким азартом, какой не охватывал его со времен школьной игры в квиддич. В конце концов продавщица довольно оскалила острые зубки: 

— Вы мой лучший покупатель сегодня! — Она ловко опустила букет в тонкий леденцовый шар и, коснувшись его тоненьким пальчиком, запаяла крышку. — Давно мне не было так весело.  

— Вообще–то я никогда не торговался. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — смущенно улыбнулся Гарри. 

Продавщица взвизгнула от восторга: 

— Вы еще и признались! Вы все чувствуете правильно! Определенно, это стоит поощрять. Погодите-ка немножко! 

Она нырнула куда–то под прилавок и вытащила оттуда три небольших пузатых банки с клетчатыми тканевыми крышечками. 

— Вот! Берите в подарок! 

— Что это? — спросил Гарри растерянно. 

— Вересковый мед, малиновое варенье и засахаренный шиповник! — гордо заявила продавщица, сморщив маленький нос-иголку. — Ничего лучше вы тут не найдете, да и вообще нигде не найдете! Сейчас я все это уменьшу и упакую. 

— Спасибо… но… 

— Никаких но! 

Маленький узелок — красный в зеленый горох — лег ему в ладонь. Гарри посмотрел на него, потом благодарно вздохнул и засунул в карман. 

— Спасибо! 

— И никаких но! — откликнулась продавщица и подмигнула ему, так, будто теперь между ними была какая–то тайна. 

Гарри покинул парк только на закате. За это время он успел покачаться на качелях, проехаться на поезде из снитчей, которые тащил по деревянным рельсам сердито фыркающий бладжер, подняться на верхушку клена и, сидя на ветке, как на широкой скамье, оглядеть оттуда городок, утопающий в тучах и зелени. Карманы раздулись от всевозможных безделушек: с того момента, как он выбрал букет для Гермионы, подходящие вещи будто сами прыгали ему в руки. В результате Гарри изготовил большой пакет из обрывка кленового листа, сложил туда все свои приобретения и со свертком под мышкой направился куда глаза глядят. Он уже понял, что это был единственный способ передвигаться по Эринвуду — просто идти, ни о чем не думая и ничего не ожидая. Дождь прекратился, в прорехах расползающихся туч открывалось розоватое небо. Гарри шел, слушая стихающий за спиной шум парка и шелест листьев. Ему было легко и одиноко, и он вдруг понял, что впервые за последние полгода это одиночество не давит ему на плечи. 

 

На улице с красными домами долговязый парнишка в черном костюме зажигал фонари. Гарри кивнул ему. Парнишка сверкнул круглыми глазами и ткнул палкой в следующий фонарь. Яркий оранжевый огонек, задрожав, осветил знакомую вывеску в пяти шагах — и темный силуэт на крыльце. Это был Снейп, прямой, как палка, с нелепым желтым зонтом в руках и в насквозь мокром плаще. Его волосы висели сосульками. Гарри вдруг остро почувствовал себя сухим, будто дно пустого бассейна. Он уже начал было вынимать палочку, чтобы наложить хотя бы согревающее, когда Снейп толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь. 

Гарри опустил руку. 

— Нехорошо посылать человеку заклятие в спину, — пробормотал он. 

Из окон доносились звуки музыки и голоса. Огни фонарей вспыхивали за спиной, один за другим. Гарри постоял еще немного, потом убрал палочку и пошел к гостинице.  

Здесь все было так же, как утром: тепло магии, яркий свет, огромный шкаф с нумерованными ящиками. Только стойка исчезла. Зато в одной из стен возник огромный прокопченный камин, а перед ним — округлый коврик из лоскутков и кресло-качалка. В нем сидела старушка в чепце и длинном темном платье в цветочек. Во рту у нее была маленькая трубка, а в руках — вязание. Сморщенные пальцы сновали проворно и ловко, и так быстро, что корзинка с клубками у ее ног чуть подрагивала, как будто в ней копошился кто-то живой. 

— Добрый вечер, — сказал Гарри. 

— Добрый вечер! — ответила старушка, не отрывая глаз от своего рукоделия. 

Гарри хотел было спросить, куда подевалась мисс Ати, но потом передумал. Кажется, Эринвуд отучил его спрашивать. Он прошел к лестнице, мечтая поскорее добраться до номера и уснуть. 

— Если вам что–то понадобится, то я всю ночь буду здесь, — прокричала старушка ему вслед дребезжащим голосом. 

Гарри подумал, что вряд ли ему что-то понадобится в ближайшие двенадцать часов, кроме тишины и теплого одеяла. День был слишком похож на цветочные качели: вверх-вниз, ненадежные стебли и слишком высоко над землей. 

В комнате было темно, и Гарри это полностью устраивало. Он раздернул шторы, чтобы свет фонарей падал в окно, пристроил на подоконнике свой сверток, потом принялся раздеваться. Побросав одежду как попало, он прошел в ванную, где несколько секунд оторопело смотрел на медную бадью и до блеска начищенный кран с огромным вентилем. Кран располагался очень низко, у самого края бадьи, так что о быстром мытье нечего было и думать — пришлось бы наливать воду, лезть в эту, с позволения сказать, ванну… Гарри поморщился и решил ограничиться чарами и чисткой зубов. 

Уже устроившись под одеялом — оно оказалось очень теплым и тяжелым — Гарри мимолетно подумал о Снейпе. Интересно, что он делал целый день и зачем шлялся под дождем без всякой защиты? В этой мысли не было никакой тревоги и горечи — в первый раз за последние полгода, будто эринвудский дождь смыл их без следа. Гарри закрыл глаза и увидел под веками длинные извилистые улицы, тонкие нити тропинок, ручьи, текущие по булыжной мостовой и каплю воды, ползущую по гладко выбритой скуле. 

Просыпался он неохотно и мучительно, цепляясь за сон, как ребенок за отнимаемую игрушку. Что-то невнятное беспокоило, раздражало, тянуло из забытья. Гарри, не открывая глаз, ворочался и натягивал одеяло на макушку, но это не помогало. В конце концов он сел на постели и с трудом разлепил веки. За окном не было ни малейших признаков рассвета. Гарри упал обратно на подушку. 

— Черт… — простонал он хрипло. 

Было тихо. Никаких обычных ночных звуков вроде потрескивания обоев или капающей из крана воды. Гарри натянул одеяло до подбородка. Что бы его ни разбудило — оно явно прекратилось, и ему теперь нужно просто… 

Под самым ухом раздался кашель. 

С Гарри разом слетели остатки сна. Он мгновенно оказался на ногах, целясь палочкой в сторону двери, потом окна, потом… Звук повторился. Гарри опустил руку и прислушался, хмурясь. Кашель — хриплый, надрывный лай — явно шел из-за стены, которая, судя по ясности звука, была сделана даже не из картона. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Гарри наложил заглушающее и залез обратно в постель, закутался в одеяло. 

Сон не шел. Обрывки вчерашнего дня кружились в мозгу, будто листья на поверхности взбаламученного пруда, и сильно мерзла спина. Опять. Он нашарил палочку и уменьшил кровать, как делал это последние полгода. Без широкого пустого пространства за спиной стало теплее. Гарри полежал немного, вслушиваясь в стерильную, сухую тишину. Потом потер лицо руками и встал. 

— Я идиот, — бормотал он, натягивая штаны. — Я идиот, и это не он. А если он, то все равно я идиот. 

В сложном орнаменте на двери соседнего номера цифра девять едва угадывалась. Гарри долго разглядывал его, пытаясь понять, почему на его двери ничего подобного нет и какого черта он, собственно, делает. В конце концов он все-таки постучал. Звук вышел тихим и робким, к тому же его мгновенно заглушил еще один взрыв кашля. Вдруг разозлившись, Гарри так шарахнул кулаком, что едва не вывихнул запястье. За дверью послышались шаги; Гарри принялся растирать кисть и пытался представить, что он сейчас скажет неизвестному и к тому же больному туристу, к которому ломится в номер посреди ночи… 

— Поттер? Что случилось? 

На щеках Снейпа цвел румянец, нос был красным и распухшим, глаза блестели, и даже стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Гарри ощущал волну жара, исходившую от него. Волосы, пропитанные потом, торчали в разные стороны. 

— Поттер, ты скажешь мне, какого черта тебе надо в четыре утра, или будешь дальше изображать каменную горгулью? 

Гарри уперся ладонью в грудь Снейпа и с силой вдавил его в темную комнату. Потом вошел следом и захлопнул дверь. Из темноты раздалось разъяренное сипение, почти тут же перешедшее в новый приступ кашля. Гарри зажег люмос. Три маленьких светильника на стенах комнаты втянули в себя огонек, разгораясь уютным желтым светом. 

— Меня разбудил твой кашель, — сказал Гарри таким тоном, как будто это совершенно все объясняло. 

Судя по взгляду Снейпа, ничего подобного на самом деле не происходило, но Гарри было на это наплевать. Он окинул взглядом номер. Мокрая одежда тяжело свисала со стула. Возле узкой кровати стояли туфли — судя по всему, тоже совершенно мокрые. Раскрытый зонт громоздился рядом. Было душно и одновременно как-то промозгло. Гарри покосился на тонкое синее одеяло. 

— Ты бы мог сделать его побольше и потеплее, — сказал он. 

Снейп молча прошел мимо него, несколькими быстрыми движениями заправил постель и уселся на кровать. 

— Спрашиваю еще раз: что тебе надо? — просипел он угрожающе. 

— Повторяю: я проснулся от твоего кашля. Звукоизоляция здесь никакая. — Гарри наклонился и потрогал носки туфель. — Ты с ума сошел — прогуливаться без чар в такую погоду? 

— Во-первых, это мое дело. Во-вторых, поставь заглушающее и спи. 

— Ну да, конечно. У тебя есть какие-то лекарства? 

— Это не твое дело! — заорал Снейп. На середине фразы голос сорвался и перешел в натужный хрип. Он вскочил и сильно тряхнул Гарри за плечи. — Я тебя сюда не звал, так что убирайся немедленно! 

Гарри перехватил его за запястья и задумчиво протянул, глядя в безобразное и беспомощное от гнева лицо: 

— Интересно. Я совершенно забыл, как ты орешь. По-моему, последний раз ты снисходил до крика, когда я залез в твой думосбор. 

Снейп дернулся и разжал пальцы. Гарри отступил на шаг. 

— У меня есть идея, — сказал он, вытаскивая палочку. — Давай будем считать, что ты меня звал. 

— Поттер. Иди к… 

— Извини, но нет. Скажешь мне по этому поводу все, что считаешь нужным, когда голос восстановится. А сейчас не напрягайся, ладно? Тебе, кажется, и без того достаточно хреново. 

Гарри махнул палочкой в сторону кровати. Край вспухшего одеяла мягко шлепнулся на пол. 

— Ложись, а? — сказал Гарри устало. 

Снейп пару секунд буравил его взглядом, открыл рот, вдохнул — и тут же опять закашлялся. Согнувшись пополам, он добрался до постели, упал на скрипучий матрас. Гарри опустился рядом и осторожно погладил его по спине, чувствуя под ладонью взмокшую от пота горячую ткань и знакомые выступы позвонков. 

— Это банальный бронхит, — прохрипел Снейп. — Не надо так смотреть, как будто у меня последняя стадия чахотки. 

— Не знаю, что такое чахотка, но вид у тебя не из лучших. Ну за каким хреном ты… хотя нет, молчи. И ложись, а я пока спущусь вниз. — Гарри встал. — Спрошу у консьержки, что с тобой делать. 

Снейп посмотрел на него как на умалишенного, подтянул ноги и влез под одеяло. 

— Если ты собрался изображать неумелую сиделку у постели умирающего, то я и сам могу тебе рассказать, что со мной делать. 

— Нет уж, Северус. С тебя вполне станется сказать, что тебя исцелят только семь цветков папоротника, смешанные со слюной Слонопотама. И пока я буду все это искать — ты забаррикадируешь дверь. 

— Какая мерзость, Поттер. 

— Я тоже так думаю. Лежи спокойно и не вздумай вставать. 

— Я лучше сяду, — проворчал Снейп, подсовывая подушку под спину. — Иначе этот кашель добьет меня раньше, чем ты выяснишь, где здесь аптека. 

Гарри кивнул и вышел, попутно метнув высушивающие чары в мокрый свитер на стуле. 

Камин в холле едва тлел. Старушка-консьержка клевала носом в кресле, недовязанный носок, ощетинившийся четырьмя спицами, почти сполз с ее коленей на пол. Гарри кашлянул. Никакой реакции. Он подошел ближе и присел на корточки у кресла. 

— Простите, мэм… 

Старушка вскинулась и завертела головой, как перепуганная курица. 

— Кто?.. Ох, Гарри, это вы. Ну и напугали же вы меня! 

У нее были очень молодые глаза — карие, бархатные, искрящиеся жизнью и смехом. Они смотрели с ласковой укоризной, и Гарри вдруг стало ужасно неловко.   

— Я не хотел, мэм. 

— Вы здесь ни при чем, Гарри. Просто я слишком стара и слишком люблю поспать. Если вы доживете до моих дней, вы меня поймете. 

— Я и так хорошо понимаю, — вздохнул Гарри. — Я бы вас не побеспокоил, но мне надо знать, где тут ближайшая аптека. Моему… соседу очень плохо. 

— Это девятый номер, я полагаю? Мистер Северус Снейп? 

— Да, это он. А вы знаете по именам и в лицо всех своих постояльцев? 

Старушка лукаво посмотрела на него поверх очков, круглых, как у него самого: 

— Ну разумеется, Гарри! Кстати — вы, надеюсь, не обижаетесь, что я зову вас по имени? 

— Нет-нет, какие обиды! 

— Хорошо. А меня зовут мисс Клото. Странное имя, я знаю, но мне всегда нравилось. Да, так вот о мистере Снейпе. Мне жаль, Гарри, но в Эринвуде нет аптеки. 

— Как это — нет? 

Старушка мягко улыбнулась и похлопала его по руке. 

— В Эринвуд приезжают не за тем, чтобы болеть, поэтому никто и не лечится. Для чего же держать аптеку, скажи мне на милость? А если кто и заболевает здесь — значит, такова его странность, и было бы очень глупо лечить от нее. Вам не следует мешать мистеру Снейпу. 

Гарри растерянно заморгал: такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Мисс Клото взяла в руки свое вязание. Защелкали спицы. 

— И что мне делать? Оставить его так, что ли? — спросил он сердито. 

— Ну, вообще-то стоило бы. Но с другой стороны… подождите, Гарри, я, кажется, спустила петли. Раз, два, три, четыре… вот все и хорошо. Посидите здесь, сейчас закончу. 

— Закончите что?! 

— Носок, разумеется. 

— А потом? 

— А потом будет потом. — Мисс Клото бросила на него неодобрительный взгляд. — Молодые… Все бы вам спешить куда–то. Сломаете что-нибудь, а потом не чините, сразу на помойку, чуть что не так — отрезать и дело с концом, и все не глядя, все на бегу… 

Гарри задохнулся. 

— Какая еще помойка? Я пытался чинить, но… 

— А я и не имею в виду вас, Гарри. Ну, все готово! 

Старушка бросила спицы в корзину и с довольным видом повертела пестрый длинный носок. Потом, намотав его на руку, бодро поднялась из кресла и посеменила к шкафу с нумерованными ящиками. Гарри кое-как поднялся — затекшие от долгого сидения и неудобной позы мускулы едва двигались — и поковылял следом.   

Что–то напевая себе под нос, мисс Клото рылась в ящике номер девять. 

— Так я и знала! — сказала она удовлетворенно и посмотрела на Гарри. — Не говорите ничего Ати, ладно? Она умная девочка, но ужасно гордая. Ни за что не признается, что сомневалась насчет мистера Снейпа. 

Горсть бумажных обрезков, жалобно шурша, посыпалась из одной ладони в другую, превращаясь в плотный желтый порошок. Гарри принюхался и чихнул. 

— Горчица? 

— Лучшее подручное средство от простуды. — Мисс Клото весело подмигнула ему. — Насыпать в шерстяные носки и надеть, на всю ночь. Есть у мистера Снейпа шерстяные носки? 

— Понятия не имею. Но, кажется, у меня есть. Один… одного хватит? 

Старушка, обреченно вздохнув, протянула ему носок и маленький пакетик, неведомо как образовавшийся на ее ладони вместо горсти горчицы. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся. 

— Про носок тоже не говорить? 

Она пожала сухонькими плечами. 

— Мое рукоделие Ати не интересует. Пойдете наверх — не забудьте захватить чайник на каминной полке. Имбирный чай — исключительно полезная вещь от кашля. 

Гарри был совершенно уверен, что никакого чайника на каминной полке не было. Но когда он оглянулся — чайник, конечно же, стоял там, сияя медными боками, а из носика поднимался парок. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри с чувством. 

— Право, не за что. И не беспокойтесь. Судя по тому, что вы сюда пришли, ваш… мистер Снейп поправится, Гарри. 

— Я не такой уж хороший лекарь. 

— А разве я говорила, что дело в вас? 

Гарри хотел было спросить, что она имеет в виду, но решил, что у него есть дела поважнее. 

Поднимаясь по лестнице с чайником в руках и длинным носком, перекинутым через плечо, он подумал, что совершенно перестал что-то понимать — и в кои веки это ему нравится. У себя в номере Гарри выудил из кармана рюкзака шерстяной носок в оранжево-салатную полоску и попытался себе представить, что скажет Снейп, увидев это чудо воображения. Варианты вырисовывались разные, но сам Гарри был готов поставить на поджатые губы и взгляд, полный ужаса. 

Он ошибся. Снейп никак не прокомментировал ни дикую расцветку носков, ни новость об отсутствии аптеки. Он просто сидел в постели, дыша ртом, и смотрел, как Гарри возится с горчицей, наливает в кружку чай и чарами сушит пропитанные водой туфли. Гарри все время чувствовал на себе этот напряженный, фиксирующий взгляд, в котором не было никакого выражения. Когда он откинул одеяло, чтобы надеть носки на Снейпа, он ждал, что тот воспротивится, скажет что-нибудь… Снейп молчал, и его лицо было сосредоточенным, как если бы сейчас происходило что-то, что нужно запомнить в мельчайших деталях. Гарри обхватил его ступню и едва удержался, когда пальцы сами дернулись погладить взъём, царапнуть у лодыжки. 

— Главное, чтобы это не сожгло тебе кожу, — сказал он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. 

— Ничего, — ответил Снейп. 

Гарри быстро натянул на него носки и поднялся. Убрал с низкого столика у кровати остатки горчицы, отправил сухую и вычищенную одежду Снейпа на плечики в шкаф, сотворил из чернильницы еще одну чашку — белую с зеленым кантом — и поставил ее рядом с чайником. Потом трансфигурировал чашку обратно и устроил чайник поближе к кровати. 

— А кашель–то прекратился, — сказал он, не глядя на Снейпа. — Этот чай и правда чудеса творит. 

Снейп хрипло продышал что-то в знак согласия. Гарри подошел к окну, отдернул шторы. На улице снова шел дождь. Оранжевый свет фонарей стекал по отражению в темном стекле. 

— Гарри. 

— М? — Он обернулся. 

— Спасибо. 

— Что?.. А, да-да. Не за что. Я пойду. 

Снейп кивнул. Щеки его были красными от жара, но выглядел он все-таки значительно лучше, чем час назад. 

— Да, разумеется. Иди. Завтра еще один день, будет странно, если ты его проспишь. 

— Это вряд ли. — Гарри неловко улыбнулся. — Если что–то понадобится, стучи в стенку. Я приду. 

Снейп снова кивнул и налил себе еще чаю. 

В номере Гарри с усталым вздохом опустился на кровать, обхватил голову руками. Посидел так некоторое время, задумчиво ероша волосы, потом лег в постель и некоторое время лежал с открытыми глазами, пытаясь расслышать что-то, кроме шума дождя за окном. Потом Гарри уснул. 

Новое утро в Эринвуде выдалось еще более слякотным, чем вчера. Казалось, что буквально каждый дом и каждое дерево за окном так пропитались холодом и сыростью, что вот-вот сами стекут на мостовую серым ледяным потоком. Частные капли стучали в стекло. Гарри сел на постели, поежился и побрел в ванную, намереваясь устроить там что-нибудь, максимально похожее на горячий душ. 

Приведя себя в порядок, он извлек из рюкзака второй свитер, а из пухлого пакета — банки с малиной и медом. Положил все это на кровать и окинул критическим взглядом. Крошечные крышки в клеточку на фоне зеленой ткани казались парой божьих коровок-альбиносов. Гарри покосился в сторону стены, потом взмахнул палочкой. Стекло глухо стукнулось о стекло. Он решительно перекинул свитер через локоть, прижал банки к груди и вышел в коридор. 

У двери девятого номера он замер, прислушиваясь. Какое–то время там было тихо, потом до Гарри донесся слабый шорох. Перехватив свою ношу поудобнее, он поднял руку, чтобы постучать. В то же мгновение дверь распахнулась, едва не ударив его в лицо. Банки упали на пол. 

Несколько секунд Гарри смотрел на вязкую лужу под ногами. Острые осколки торчали из нее, хищно поблескивая. Он поднял глаза. Снейп стоял на пороге с каменным лицом, застегнутый на все пуговицы и крючки теплой мантии. Гарри подумал, что все-таки маггловская одежда идет ему гораздо больше. 

— Я зашел спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь, — сказал он спокойно. 

— Неплохо, спасибо, — ответил Снейп без всяких признаков вчерашней хрипоты и гнусавости и потрогал забрызганным носком ботинка клетчатую крышку, почти увязшую в медово-малиновой луже. — Будь добр, убери это. 

Гарри резко вскинул голову.

— Я нес это тебе, Северус, — отчеканил он. — Разбил — из-за тебя. Вот ты и снизойди до Эва… 

— Я бы убрал, — сказал Снейп просто. — Но я не могу. 

— В смысле — «не можешь»? — оторопел Гарри. 

— Видимо, это не банальный, а местный бронхит. Или грипп. Понятия не имею, что. Пока добрался до гостиницы, заработал насморк. К вечеру — ты видел. А магия исчезла, как только поднялась температура. Вероятно, какое-то осложнение. Надеюсь, пройдет. 

Гарри вытащил палочку, махнул ею, напряженно хмурясь. Густое желто-красное месиво растворилось, не оставив даже пятна. Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, и тот отступил, пропуская его в номер. 

Там был такой идеальный порядок, что зубы сводило. На кровати лежал сложенный желтый зонт, и один его вид почему-то вызвал у Гарри прилив бешенства. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Вчера, в «Мастер Криперс». Почему? 

Снейп пожал плечами. 

— И как бы это выглядело? 

— Как здравый смысл! — закричал Гарри. — Ладно, я понимаю: ты воплощенная гордость, ты полностью самодостаточен, тебе никто не нужен. Я это хорошо запомнил, ты очень старался! Но вчера — ты же сдохнуть мог! Без магии, без лекарств, целый день под дождем! Если бы я не пришел ночью — ты бы сейчас обувь-то мокрую надел, да?! 

Снейп смотрел на него отстраненно, почти изучающе; в другое время один этот взгляд заставил бы Гарри замолчать, но сейчас ярость клокотала в нем, ища выхода, и ему было совершенно наплевать, что по этому поводу думает Снейп. И что подумает он сам — спустя какое–то время. 

— Я еще просил тебя вчера в стенку постучать! — Гарри схватил зонт и с силой швырнул его обратно на кровать. — Но зачем тебе живой человек, когда можно вместо него зонтик завести?! Идеальная штука: использовал, высушил, положил в угол до следующего раза. Только что трахаться с ним нельзя! 

— А ты хотел, чтобы я у тебя просил помощи, поддержки и спасения, да, Поттер?! — Гарри от неожиданности отступил на шаг и свалился на стул. Снейп навис над ним, как разъяренная горгулья: — Ты же профессиональный спаситель! От одиночества! От тоски! От болезней! От чего там еще?! 

— Ты спятил? — тихо спросил Гарри, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Какой спаситель? Ты… ты что, думаешь, что я с тобой почти год из жалости спал? 

Снейп фыркнул: 

— Ну почему же из жалости! Из жалости у тебя бы не встало. А вот твой переезд… 

Понимание снизошло на него, как солнечный свет. Гарри закрыл ладонью лицо и едва не застонал. 

— Ты придурок, — сказал он с отвращением. Снейп выпрямился. Гарри посмотрел вверх и повторил обреченно: — Придурок. С тобой жить было — все равно что с манекеном. Я сто раз проклял себя за то, что предложил съехаться. Ты же был совсем другой до того, как я к тебе вещи перевез. Ты… я едва не рехнулся от этого твоего равнодушия. Четыре месяца, мать твою, четыре месяца! Сначала думал, что ничего, мы просто не привыкли, все наладится. Потом думал, что ты, может, просто показывать не хочешь, что я тебе нужен. А потом до меня дошло, что нечего скрывать–то. Тебе просто все равно. Есть я, нет меня — какая разница? Если нет, так даже и лучше. А теперь я, оказывается, профессиональный спаситель. Наша новая знаменитость… 

Лицо Снейпа приобрело неописуемое выражение; Гарри бы затруднился определить его смысл, даже если бы ему это было важно. Он чуть толкнул Снейпа, отодвигая его с дороги, и встал. 

— Ладно, Северус. Извини за истерику. Я пойду. Завтра утром ярмарка кончится, а я еще полгорода не видел, и вещи у меня не собраны. И что-то же… а! — Он быстро обшарил глазами комнату и нашел зеленый свитер валяющимся на полу у кровати. Поднял его и положил на постель. — Это я тебе принес. Думал, что ты по каким-то своим причинам не пользуешься здесь чарами, и теплая вещь лишней не будет. Если захочешь, надевай. 

Снейп молча посмотрел на свитер, потом на Гарри. Тот неловко улыбнулся и пошел к двери. 

— Ты же всегда собираешься в последний момент, — сказал Снейп ему в спину. — При этом ты постоянно забываешь, что уже положил, а что нет. Это ведь не изменилось? Вчера ты… 

— Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо. 

— … ты пил не слишком горячий кофе. Я потом долго думал, когда ты успел обзавестись этой привычкой. Ты всегда любил кипяток, и всегда обжигался. И давился при этом чертовыми шоколадными кексами. Никогда не понимал, как можно по доброй воле есть эту отраву. 

— Северус, не надо! 

— Я хотел постучать в стену сразу же, как ты ушел. Но потом подумал о причинах, по которым ты придешь, и передумал. 

Гарри повернулся к нему. 

— Придурок. 

Снейп пожал плечами: 

— Возможно. Но я собирался постучать в дверь. Сегодня утром, когда ты пришел, я как раз собирался… 

Не договорив, он сел на постель и с тяжелым вздохом обхватил голову руками. Гарри, помедлив, сел рядом. 

— Странная все-таки гостиница. У меня такой же номер, а кровать шире. И потолки выше, — заметил он после долгой паузы. 

— О потолках не имею ни малейшего представления. А кровать я уменьшил. Это было последнее заклинание, которое я смог наложить. 

— На узкой спина не мерзнет, да? Я тоже так делал, все полгода. — Гарри привалился боком к Снейпу, и тот обнял его, прижимая к себе. — Будь добр, ответь на вопрос. 

— М? — Снейп уткнулся ему в волосы. 

— Когда я сказал тебе, что ухожу, ты чуть не умер от облегчения. Я видел это по твоему лицу. Если ты… если я был тебе нужен, то почему? 

— Я все время вспоминал Альбуса, — глухо ответил Снейп. Гарри, дернувшись, посмотрел на него с изумлением и ужасом. — Знать не хочу, о чем ты подумал. Он часто снился мне — после всего. Но с тех пор, как мы стали жить вместе, сон был один и тот же. Тот день, когда я пришел к нему в кабинет и увидел разбитое кольцо и изувеченную руку.

 — И при чем здесь это? 

— При том, что я очень долго не мог понять, как такой рациональный человек, как Дамблдор, мог сделать такую глупость. А потом ты рассказал мне — про его сестру, про Воскрешающий камень… Альбус просто хотел чуда, вот и все. И в результате, — я трудом закончил Снейп, — в результате мне пришлось его убить. 

Гарри попытался переварить услышанное, но не смог. Тугой клубок из счастья, боли и сожалений тяжело толкался под ребрами, и распутать его было совершенно невозможно, а попытки потянуть за отдельные нити приносили только горячечный, тяжелый ужас и ощущение беспросветного идиотизма. Снейп прижимал его к себе, эхо глухих слов раскатывалось в голове, чистой от всех воспоминаний и мыслей; Гарри понимал, что должен сказать хоть что–то, но не мог подобрать слов. 

— Чудо? — в конце концов спросил он. 

Снейп обнял его крепче. 

Около полудня они вместе спустились в холл. На Снейпе был зеленый свитер. Гарри нес в руках медный чайник. Он думал, что камина на месте не окажется, но в холле все было так, как ночью: шкаф, дотлевающие угли за витой тяжелой решеткой, коврик из лоскутков и кресло-качалка, рядом с которой стояла пустая корзинка. Гарри поставил чайник на каминную полку и огляделся. Никого. Совершенно. Снейп, присев на корточки, потрогал полированные ручки корзинки. 

— Я ничего не понимаю, — задумчиво сказал он, будто пробуя на вкус и слова, и то, что они означали. Потом он поднялся и кивнул головой в сторону двери. — Пойдем? 

Гарри вытащил палочку, наложил на них обоих Импервус и согревающие чары. 

— Да, пойдем, пока в «Мастер Криперс» все без нас не съели. 

— Сомневаюсь, что такое возможно. А вот после тебя там совершенно точно ничего не останется, — заметил Снейп, спускаясь с крыльца на залитую водой мостовую. 

— Ну, если у них есть шоколадные кексы… 

— Какой ужас, Поттер. 

— Не больший, чем твой обожаемый зеленый горошек. 

Препираясь на кулинарные темы, они не заметили, как дошли до трактира. Гарри взялся за тяжелое кольцо ручки, потянул — и вдруг отпустил. Снейп посмотрел на него с недоумением. Гарри, улыбнувшись ему немного растерянной улыбкой, оглядел пустую улицу. Из окон «Мастер Криперс» слышался смех и звон посуды. С серебристых крыш разноцветных домов стекали целые водопады. В двух шагах от трактира цветущая черемуха клонилась под тяжестью мокрых гроздьев. Гарри подошел к ней, дернул за ветку, и его окатил поток воды и белых лепестков. 

— Гарри. — Снейп тронул его за плечо. — Что? 

— Как думаешь, Северус, сколько это продлится? 

Снейп нахмурился.  

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. — Он взял Гарри за руку и потянул за собой. — И ни малейшего желания это выяснять. В конце концов, Поттер — ты видишь здесь кого-то, кто мог бы тебе ответить на этот вопрос? 

— Нет. 

Снейп остановился и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Если бы даже кто-то и был — я бы не стал спрашивать, — сказал он с силой. — Понимаешь? 

Гарри кивнул. 

Из трактира, оживленно переговариваясь по-итальянски, вышли пятеро магов. Снейп перехватил дверь, пропуская Гарри внутрь, потом вошел сам. За их спинами раздался дружный хохот: один из компании, кудрявый смуглый здоровяк, вынул палочку и превратил обувь в ласты. Остальные сделали то же самое. Дверь грохнула о косяк; итальянцы, ритмично пришлепывая по камням, направились к ближайшему переулку. 

Навстречу компании выехал черный автомобиль — с открытым верхом, будто сошедший с картинок начала прошлого века. Некрасивая молодая женщина, сидевшая в нем, улыбалась отрешенной счастливой улыбкой. Они поклонились и долго смотрели вслед длинной, будто веретено, машине, опутанной тонкими нитями дождя.

 

 


End file.
